mafiafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Misiones borradas
thumb|right|335 px|Vídeo de presentación en GamesCom 2009Mafia II trajo consigo una cantidad enorme de recortes entre los que se incluyen personajes, vehículos etc pero sin duda, lo que más decepcionó a los fans fue el recorte masivo de partes de misiones, misiones secundarias y actividades extra. La más significatica, una vez lanzado el juego fue la misión que salía en el video de presentación donde Vito Scaletta tenía que ir a South Millville, a la zona industrial Wetsbank Steel y destruir cuatro coches. En la misión del vídeo Vito destruye cuatro Delizia Grande America aparcado en el interior, siendo sorprendido después por la policía e implicándose luego en un tiroteo. Posteriormente, en Mafia II: Joe's Adventures, aparece esa misma misión cambiando los vehículos por Walker Rocket y a la policía por irlandeses. Esta misión en Joe's Adventures sería más tarde "El cierre del negocio". También aparte de esta misión se sabe que recortaron parte de los capítulos principales que te daban opción a hacer actividades y/o continuar con la historia. De hecho, muchos diálogos no fueron modificados y te hace pensar que "falta" algo enmedio de los mismos. Se sabe a ciencia cierta que antes del capítulo en sí de "La madre patria", Vito cae en un sitio equivocado con su paracaidas junto a otros compañeros. De ahí ha de ir a San Celeste a ayudar a la Resistencia a frenar al enemigo fascista. Hay muchas alusiones a esta misión dentro de los archivos del juego ya sean diálogos, doblaje o vehículos. Otro ejemplo de misión "capada" lo tenemos con Pierre tenías que robar un Lassiter Serie 69 personalizado despues de la misión "Enemigo del estado". En esta misión en concreto tenías que robar el Lassiter y llevárselo a Charlie. Dentro del maletero te encotrabas por sorpresa a una prostituta que más tarde tendrías que llevar a casa. UN COCHE CARO PARA CHARLIE 03_51_01_0013:Roba el Lassiter personalizado. 03_51_01_0014:Entrega el Lassiter a Charlie en perfecto estado. 03_51_01_0015:Lleva a la prostituta a casa. 03_51_01_0016:??Dale una paliza al chulo! El coche personalizado se suponía que tenía alguna modificación (Al igual que el de Billy "Bones" Barnes dentro de la misión "Los salvajes") ya que en el lanzamiento del juego, esta opción etuvo "capada". Incluso se suponía que el juego en sí tendría varios finales alternativos según tus decisiones a los largo del mismos. De hecho, existe una pequeña transcripción donde se te da a elejir a Joe o a Derek: 14_58_01_0001:¿Quieres ayudar a Joe? 14_58_03_0001:¿Quieres ayudar a Derek? 14_58_03_0002:Sí 14_58_03_0003:No tengo elección. Necesito dinero. 14_58_03_0004:No 15_58_00_0001:¿A quién mato? A continuación transcripciones extraidas de los archivos del juego donde se puede observar la magnitud del mismo: 00_51_00_0001:Misión principal: CAZA 00_51_00_0002:Misión: HUIDA 00_51_00_0003:Ve al Red Church para reunirte con Joe y Marty. 00_51_00_0004:Conduce hasta el hotel American Residence. 00_51_01_0001:Atrapa al huido. 00_51_01_0002:Huye del cazador. 00_51_01_0011:Derek tiene un trabajo para ti. 00_51_01_0012:Mike tiene un trabajo para ti. 00_51_01_0013:Charlie tiene un trabajo para ti. 00_51_01_0014:Eddie tiene un trabajo para ti. 00_51_01_0015:Vendetta (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0016:Enemigo 00_51_01_0017:Carrera callejera (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0018:Locura en bloque 00_51_01_0019:Misión instantánea disponible. 00_51_01_0020:Misión instantánea completada. 00_51_01_0021:Misión instantánea rechazada. 00_51_01_0022:EN CURSO 00_51_01_0023:COMPLETADA 00_51_01_0024:FALLIDA 00_51_01_0025:Cazador (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0026:Misión instantánea fallida. 00_51_01_0027:Fugitivo (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0028:Vandalismo comercial (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0029:Pelea callejera (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0030:Asesinato (nivel 1) 00_51_01_0031:Guardaespaldas (nivel 1) 00_58_00_0015:ASESINATO 00_58_00_0016:CARRERAS 00_58_00_0017:LOCURA EN BLOQUE 00_61_05_0000:Empieza una pelea rápida. 00_61_05_0001:Empieza una carrera con el coche seleccionado. 00_61_05_0002:Empieza un recorrido libre con descarga de contenido. 00_61_05_0003:Elige y juega episodios adicionales descargados. 00_64_02_0115:Apartamento en Little Italy. 00_64_02_0116:Speedstone Pacific ------------------------------------------ 00_61_16_0045:Disparar un arma equipada desde un coche ------------------------------------------------- 00_59_03_0000:Dificultad 00_59_03_0001:Fácil 00_59_03_0002:Media 00_59_03_0003:Difícil 00_59_03_0004:Extrema 00_59_03_0005:Fácil 00_59_03_0006:Esta opción es ideal para los principiantes en juegos de acción subjetiva. 00_59_03_0007:Esta opción es una buena alternativa para jugadores que ya estén familiarizados con los juegos de acción. 00_59_03_0008:Esta opción es la más adecuada para expertos a los que les gusta afrontar desafíos. 00_59_03_0009:Piénsatelo bien antes de escoger el nivel extremo. Es difícil incluso para los jugadores más expertos. 00_59_23_0019:No hay ningún trabajo activo. 00_61_05_0000:Empieza una pelea rápida. 00_61_05_0001:Empieza una carrera con el coche seleccionado. 00_61_05_0002:Empieza un recorrido libre con descarga de contenido. 00_61_05_0003:Elige y juega episodios adicionales descargados. --------------------------------------------------------------------- 00_50_00_0031:Pulsa para abrir la cerradura 00_50_00_0032:Pide ayuda a Salvatore 00_50_00_0033:Arrastra el cadáver ------------------------------------- 00_70_00_0100:Desaparecido en combate 00_70_00_0101:Curso intensivo de siciliano 00_70_00_0102:Jugar al escondite 00_70_00_0103:Hombre de honor 00_70_00_0104:La llamada del deber 00_70_00_0105:Refuerzos/La llamada del deber 2 (alternativa en la que todos se van juntos) 00_70_00_0106:Pelotón de ejecución 00_70_00_0107:El poder del pueblo 00_70_00_0108:La madre patria 00_70_00_0200:De vuelta en la bahía 00_70_00_0201:El niño de mamma 00_70_00_0202:Regreso al redil 00_70_00_0203:Reunión familiar 00_70_00_0204:Perro de desguace 00_70_00_0205:Ruedecitas de ayuda 00_70_00_0206:Walter y yo 00_70_00_0207:Otra introducción 00_70_00_0208:Herramientas de la profesión 00_70_00_0209:Un coche propio 00_70_00_0210:Carreras y estruendos 00_70_00_0211:Se necesita personal 00_70_00_0212:Trabajo honrado 00_70_00_0213:Trabajo sucio 00_70_00_0214:La parte del sindicato 00_70_00_0215:Hacia casa 00_70_00_0216:Hogar, dulce hogar 00_70_00_0300:Vida de civil 00_70_00_0301:Nunca es pronto para Freddy's 00_70_00_0302:Reunión con Henry 00_70_00_0303:Taxista 00_70_00_0304:Acceso 00_70_00_0305:Recogida de cupones 00_70_00_0306:¡Un ladrón en el edificio! 00_70_00_0307:El coleccionista de cupones 00_70_00_0308:Un puñado de cupones 00_70_00_0309:Carrera de racionamiento 00_70_00_0310:Un trabajo bien hecho 00_70_00_0311:Compras nocturnas 00_70_00_0312:Dinero fácil por el Lassiter 00_70_00_0313:Basura en el maletero 00_70_00_0314:Basura en el maletero 00_70_00_0315:Escándalo 00_70_00_0316:La hora de la siesta 00_70_00_0317:Enemigo del Estado 00_70_00_0400:Armado y peligroso 00_70_00_0401:Con licencia para matar 00_70_00_0402:Un favor para el Tío Sam 00_70_00_0403:Ingeniería de precisión 00_70_00_0404:Con permiso de armas 00_70_00_0405:Con permiso de armas 00_70_00_0406:Listo cuando quieras 00_70_00_0407:Listo cuando quieras 00_70_00_0408:Servicio telefónico 00_70_00_0409:Vestido para el éxito 00_70_00_0410:Compras nocturnas 00_70_00_0411:Acompañado en la oscuridad 00_70_00_0412:Competencia presente 00_70_00_0413:Entre la espada y la pared 00_70_00_0414:La suerte de los irlandeses 00_70_00_0415:La ley de Murphy 00_70_00_0500:Madrugador 00_70_00_0501:Lío de chicas 00_70_00_0502:Cómo se trata a una dama 00_70_00_0503:Un trabajo para la mafia 00_70_00_0504:Un trabajo para la mafia 00_70_00_0505:Steve el vago 00_70_00_0506:No hay honor entre ladrones 00_70_00_0507:Encargo para Derek 00_70_00_0508:De vuelta al negocio 00_70_00_0509:Un ojo lloroso 00_70_00_0510:La línea de fuego 00_70_00_0511:¡Mata al gordo! 00_70_00_0512:La destilería 00_70_00_0513:Salida de emergencia 00_70_00_0514:Conductor de ambulancia 00_70_00_0515:El premio gordo 00_70_00_0516:Deuda saldada 00_70_00_0517:La segadora 00_70_00_0600:Carne fresca 00_70_00_0601:En chirona 00_70_00_0602:SOS 00_70_00_0603:Reunión hostil 00_70_00_0604:El agujero 00_70_00_0605:Un rayo de esperanza 00_70_00_0606:Curso de aprendizaje 00_70_00_0607:Saben kung fu 00_70_00_0608:Boxeador 00_70_00_0609:Trabajo de limpieza 00_70_00_0610:Bonita cicatriz 00_70_00_0611:Peor, imposible 00_70_00_0612:Lección para imbéciles 00_70_00_0613:Tiempo aprovechado 00_70_00_0700:El sabor de la libertad 00_70_00_0701:Otra vez en activo 00_70_00_0702:Trapicheos 00_70_00_0703:Carrera en los muelles 00_70_00_0704:Abrir el apetito 00_70_00_0705:Robo a plena luz del día 00_70_00_0706:Una casa propia 00_70_00_0707:Fuera del aislamiento 00_70_00_0708:Pobre Francesca 00_70_00_0709:El viejo Leo 00_70_00_0710:Armas de duelo 00_70_00_0711:Viejas reliquias 00_70_00_0712:Las normas del patio 00_70_00_0713:Te sienta bien 00_70_00_0714:Te sienta bien 00_70_00_0715:¿Trabajo honrado? 00_70_00_0716:La gran sorpresa de Joe 00_70_00_0717:Garden of Eden 00_70_00_0718:Los puños borrachos 00_70_00_0719:Más allá del límite 00_70_00_0720:Borracho en el maletero 00_70_00_0721:Enterrador 00_70_00_0722:R.I.P. 00_70_00_0723:Fuera de juego 00_70_00_0724:En memoria de Francesco Potenza 00_70_00_0800:Delicado 00_70_00_0801:Cigarrillos a montones 00_70_00_0802:Rojos, blancos y azules 00_70_00_0803:Barbaro Tobacco Inc. 00_70_00_0804:Mucho humo 00_70_00_0805:Sigue la pista 00_70_00_0806:El Crazy Horse Saloon 00_70_00_0807:Noches salvajes en el Crazy Horse 00_70_00_0808:Gorrones 00_70_00_0809:Prohibidas las armas 00_70_00_0810:Quien a hierro mata... 00_70_00_0811:Dos mil pavos rápidos 00_70_00_0812:Botín de guerra 00_70_00_0813:Venganza 00_70_00_0814:No hay reposo para los malvados 00_70_00_0815:Negocios turbios 00_70_00_0816:Vendedor de seguros 00_70_00_0817:¿Ya tienes bastante? 00_70_00_0818:Éste es mi territorio 00_70_00_0819:Un recordatorio doloroso 00_70_00_0820:¿Ya tienes bastante? 00_70_00_0821:Un sueño reparador 00_70_00_0822:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0823:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0824:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0825:Los salvajes 00_70_00_0900:El Sabbath 00_70_00_0901:Negocio arriesgado 00_70_00_0902:Intrépido 00_70_00_0903:La captura del tipo del dinero 00_70_00_0904:¡Siga a ese coche! 00_70_00_0905:El blues del matadero 00_70_00_0906:Rata de alcantarilla 00_70_00_0907:Rata de alcantarilla y salsa de carne 00_70_00_0908:Salvar a Balls y Beans 00_70_00_0909:Respaldado 00_70_00_0910:La madre de todos los olores 00_70_00_0911:Ducha y afeitado 00_70_00_0912:Balls y Beans 00_70_00_1000:Buenos tiempos 00_70_00_1001:Paquete para el Sr. Clemente 00_70_00_1002:Plan magistral 00_70_00_1003:Labor de limpieza 00_70_00_1004:Menos humo y más chicha 00_70_00_1005:Más allá del límite 00_70_00_1006:Lío en la azotea 00_70_00_1007:Puto suertudo 00_70_00_1008:Al mando 00_70_00_1009:Ir en serio 00_70_00_1010:Se acabó, Sr. Clemente 00_70_00_1011:Ladrón de cajas a sueldo 00_70_00_1012:A reventar el furgón 00_70_00_1013:Hasta los ladrones necesitan dormir 00_70_00_1014:En la cárcel por borracho 00_70_00_1015:¡Eh, Joe! 00_70_00_1016:Servicio de habitaciones 00_70_00_1100:Sorpresa mayúscula 00_70_00_1101:Lealtades 00_70_00_1102:Jugar al escondite 00_70_00_1103:Por poco 00_70_00_1104:Para bien o para mal 00_70_00_1105:Hacer el vago 00_70_00_1106:Sé bueno... 00_70_00_1107:Invernadero 00_70_00_1108:Desamparado 00_70_00_1109:Paliza 00_70_00_1110:La venganza es dulce 00_70_00_1111:La familia ante todo 00_70_00_1112:Hasta luego, viejo amigo 00_70_00_1113:Necesito un buen trago 00_70_00_1114:Para bien o para mal 00_70_00_1115:Hacer el vago 00_70_00_1116:Sé bueno... 00_70_00_1117:Invernadero 00_70_00_1118:Desamparado 00_70_00_1119:Paliza 00_70_00_1120:La venganza es dulce 00_70_00_1121:Un amigo nuestro 00_70_00_1200:El éxito de Henry 00_70_00_1201:Mercancía peligrosa 00_70_00_1202:Un conductor prudente 00_70_00_1203:El éxito de Henry 00_70_00_1204:Medidas desesperadas para momentos desesperados 00_70_00_1205:En deuda 00_70_00_1206:Alto en nombre de la ley 00_70_00_1207:Polis y ladrones 00_70_00_1208:Tras el camión 00_70_00_1209:Ajuste de cuentas 00_70_00_1210:Sea Gift 00_70_00_1300:Hasta el cuello 00_70_00_1301:Un empleo para el marido 00_70_00_1302:Bólidos 00_70_00_1303:A toda velocidad 00_70_00_1304:Reunión en el parque 00_70_00_1305:Chop suey 00_70_00_1306:Paquete para el Sr. Wong 00_70_00_1307:Cerrado por reformas 00_70_00_1308:¡Abre la caja! 00_70_00_1309:Debí quedarme en la cama 00_70_00_1310:Polis en los talones 00_70_00_1311:Huir del dragón 00_70_00_1400:Ayudar a Harry 00_70_00_1401:Del brazo de Joe 00_70_00_1402:Negocio familiar 00_70_00_1403:El Sr. Salieri le envía recuerdos. 00_70_00_1404:Ayudar a un viejo amigo 00_70_00_1405:Tráfico de armas 00_70_00_1406:Tráfico de armas 00_70_00_1407:Tragaperras 00_70_00_1408:Tragaperras 00_70_00_1409:Salir limpio 00_70_00_1410:Salir limpio 00_70_00_1411:A las órdenes de Derek 00_70_00_1412:En el nombre del padre 00_70_00_1413:Pagar al usurero 00_70_00_1414:Pagar al usurero 00_70_00_1415:Desaparecido en combate 00_70_00_1416:Joe Barbaro, desaparecido 00_70_00_1417:En construcción 00_70_00_1418:Espero no llegar tarde... 00_70_00_1419:Aguanta, amigo 00_70_00_1420:¡Larguémonos de aquí! 00_70_00_1421:¡Capturado! 00_70_00_1422:¡Larguémonos de aquí! 00_70_00_1423:¡Pilla el dinero y corre! 00_70_00_1424:¡Médico! 00_70_00_1425:Pagar al usurero 00_70_00_1426:Señor, deja que descanse 00_70_00_1427:Escalera hacia el cielo 00_70_00_1428:Escalera hacia el cielo 00_70_00_1500:Allá vamos 00_70_00_1501:¿Quién es el afortunado? 00_70_00_1502:Todo queda en casa 00_70_00_1503:El final de Vinci 00_70_00_1504:Solo puede quedar uno 00_70_00_1505:Aceptar la mejor oferta 00_70_00_1506:Visita al planetario 00_70_00_1507:Llévame a la luna 00_70_00_1508:Una estrella más en el cielo 00_70_00_1509:Lío doble 00_70_00_1510:El fin se acerca 00_70_00_1511:Lío doble 00_70_00_1512:Visita al planetario 00_70_00_1513:Llévame a la luna 00_70_00_1514:Hora de vengarse 00_70_00_1515:Hora de vengarse 00_70_00_1516:Hora de vengarse 00_70_00_1517:¿Sin salida? 00_70_00_1518:¿Sin salida? 00_70_00_1519:¿Sin salida? 00_70_00_1520:Que Dios los juzgue 00_70_00_1521:El fin se acerca 00_70_00_1522:Que Dios los juzgue 00_70_00_1523:Arrivederci, Carlo 00_70_00_1524:Arrivederci, Carlo 00_70_00_1525:Aceptar la mejor oferta 00_70_00_1526:Visita al planetario 00_70_00_1527:Llévame a la luna 00_70_00_1528:Una estrella más en el cielo 00_70_00_1529:Todo queda en casa 00_70_00_1530:Veni, vidi, vici 00_70_00_1531:Solo puede quedar uno 00_70_00_1532:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1533:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1534:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1535:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1536:Per aspera ad astra 00_70_00_1537:Per aspera ad astra ----------------------------------------------------- 00_50_00_0107:Coge el cortador de vidrio 00_50_00_0108:Abre un agujero 02_52_00_0007:Pulsa ... junto al maletero del coche para meter el equipaje dentro. 02_52_00_0033:El apartamento de mamma está bajando por el callejón junto a modas Manara. 02_52_00_0075:Roba el Jefferson antes de abandonar el área. 05_52_00_0003:Amenaza a Verso con un arma para obligarlo a dañar su coche. 05_52_00_0009:El código secreto 05_52_00_0010:Busca por toda la ciudad un cartel oculto con un código secreto. ¡Si encuentras el código podrás ganar premios especiales! 02_51_01_0014:Ve a Hunt Lane. 02_51_01_0015:Roba el Jefferson. 02_51_01_0016:Llega antes que Joe al local de Charlie. 02_51_01_0024:MONIQUE 02_51_01_0025:Lleva a Monique al cine en Midtown. 03_51_01_0012:UN COCHE CARO PARA CHARLIE 03_51_01_0013:Roba el Lassiter personalizado. 03_51_01_0014:Entrega el Lassiter a Charlie en perfecto estado. 03_51_01_0015:Lleva a la prostituta a casa. 03_51_01_0016:¡Dale una paliza al chulo! 03_51_01_0017:¿Aceptas el trabajo? ------------------------------------------------------------ 08_51_01_0013:Carga las motos en el camión. --------------------------------------------------------------- 14_51_00_0001:ESCALERA HACIA EL CIELO 14_51_01_0001:Ya tienes suficiente dinero. Ve a ver a Joe. 14_51_01_0002:Ve a ver si Eddie sabe dónde está Joe. 14_51_01_0003:Habla con Giuseppe. 14_51_01_0004:Gana $27.500 para Bruno. 14_51_01_0005:Sube al coche. 14_51_01_0006:Busca la obra en la que Vinci tiene a Joe. 14_51_01_0007:Encuentra a Joe y sálvalo. 14_51_01_0008:Encuentra a Joe y sálvalo. ¡Que no te vean! 14_51_01_0009:Obedece sus órdenes. 14_51_01_0010:Entra. 14_51_01_0011:Sal del edificio con Joe. 14_51_01_0012:Lleva a Joe a ver a El Greco. 14_51_01_0013:Arregla las cuentas con Bruno. 14_51_01_0014:Gana $55.000 para Bruno. 14_51_01_0015:Ve a casa. 14_51_01_0016:Huye con el dinero. 14_51_91_0001:Entra en la furgoneta cargada. 14_51_91_0002:Lleva la furgoneta al garaje para reunirte con los chicos de Vinci. 14_51_91_0003:Ve en coche a la planta superior. 14_51_91_0004:Entra en el coche de Jack. 14_51_91_0005:Sal del garaje. 14_51_91_0006:Cuéntale a Harry lo ocurrido. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- 15_51_00_0001:PER ASPERA AD ASTRA 15_51_00_0002:Observatorio 15_51_01_0001:Reúnete con Carlo en el observatorio de Hillwood. 15_51_01_0002:Ve a ver a Derek a los muelles. 15_51_01_0003:Sigue a Derek. 15_51_01_0004:Entrega las armas. 15_51_01_0005:Mata a Derek y a Steve. 15_51_01_0006:Mata a Frank Vinci. 15_51_01_0007:Mata a Carlo Falcone. 15_51_01_0008:Mata a Carlo. 15_51_01_0009:Sal del observatorio. 15_51_01_0010:Llama al consigliere de Vinci. 15_51_01_0011:MATAR A BRUNO 15_51_01_0012:Arregla las cuentas con Bruno. Esta vez hazlo bien. 20_51_01_0000:Habla con la mujer de la colina. 20_51_01_0001:Mata al hombre del traje negro. 20_51_01_0002:Usa a los guardaespaldas como ayudantes. 20_51_01_0003:Misión cumplida. 20_51_01_0004:Misión fallida. 20_51_01_0005:Vuelve a hablar con el dependiente. 20_51_01_0006:Busca a Joe junto a la grúa. 20_51_01_0007:Invita a Joe a que sea tu ayudante. 20_51_01_0008:Dispara a todos los miembros de la banda enemiga junto al camión con Joe. 20_51_01_0009:Habla con el dependiente del puesto y compra una hamburguesa. 20_51_01_0010:Ve a ver a Mike. 20_51_01_0011:Ve a por Alonzo. 20_51_01_0012:Giuseppe quiere hablar contigo. Está en la esquina de enfrente del club Snooker. 20_51_01_0013:Activar trabajo: la Mafia nunca olvida 20_51_01_0014:Activar trabajo: excursión por la ciudad 20_51_01_0015:Activar trabajo: acción rápida 20_51_01_0016:Lleva a Alonzo a la funeraria Caronte. 20_51_01_0017:Ve al restaurante de comida rápida y habla con Eddie. 20_51_01_0018:Ve a ver a Mike para conseguir un coche limpio. 20_51_01_0019:Ve a la tienda de Harry y recoge al hombre de Eddie. 20_51_01_0020:Ve a Greenfield. 20_51_01_0021:Lleva al hombre de Eddie al coche junto al estadio. 20_51_01_0022:Regresa al restaurante de comida rápida e informa a Eddie. 20_51_01_0023:Acción rápida 20_51_01_0024:Trabajo de transporte: el tren de Alonzo se ha retrasado Llévalo a tiempo a la funeraria. 20_51_01_0025:La Mafia nunca olvida 20_51_01_0026:Trabajo de transporte: ayuda al asesino que se ocupa de un traidor en la familia. 20_51_01_0027:Mensajero 20_51_01_0028:Habla con Loony en el Maltese Falcon. 20_51_01_0029:Habla con Loony en el Maltese Falcon. 20_51_01_0030:Cubre a Loony. 20_51_01_0031:Fin ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 20_51_01_0036:Ve en coche a casa de Harry y pregúntale si tiene trabajo para ti. 20_51_01_0037:Ve a la calle Oak, en Greenfield. No estropees el coche. 20_51_01_0038:¡Huye! 20_51_01_0039:Lleva en coche a Joe a Kingston. 20_51_01_0040:Misión fallida: el coche tiene demasiados daños. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 02_58_00_0001:¿Quieres conducir? 02_58_00_0002:Sí 02_58_00_0003:No 02_58_00_0004:¿Puedes llevar a Monique? 02_58_00_0005:Sí 02_58_00_0006:No 02_58_00_0007:¿Aceptas este trabajo? 02_58_00_0008:Vale. 02_58_00_0009:Esta vez no. 02_58_00_0010:Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? 02_58_00_0011:Eso no es asunto tuyo. 02_58_00_0012:Se me ha atascado la llave y no puedo abrir. 03_58_00_0001:¿Qué quieres hacer? 03_58_00_0002:Pagar $100 extra por las llaves. 03_58_00_0003:Solo información. 03_58_00_0004:Volver más tarde. 03_58_00_0005:Nada 03_58_00_0006:¿Estás listo para empezar la misión? 03_58_00_0007:¿Puedes dejar a una prostituta? 04_58_00_0001:¿Qué cable quieres desconectar? 04_58_00_0002:El rojo. 04_58_00_0003:El azul. 04_58_00_0004:El verde. 04_58_00_0005:El blanco. 04_58_00_0006:¿Qué haces aquí? 04_58_00_0007:Responde agresivamente 04_58_00_0008:Discúlpate 04_58_00_0009:Inventar una excusa. 04_58_00_0010:¿Para quién trabajas? 04_58_00_0011:Empire Phone Company. 04_58_00_0012:Horizon Electric Company. 04_58_00_0013:Norton Telephone Company. 04_58_00_0014:¿Quieres aceptar este trabajo? 04_58_00_0015:Sí 04_58_00_0016:No 05_58_00_0001:¿Te apetece ayudar? 06_58_00_0001:Cucaracha del cubo de basura. 06_58_00_0002:Cucaracha de la cocina. 06_58_00_0003:Cucaracha del lavabo. 06_58_00_0004:Elige a tu corredor. 06_58_00_0005:Confirmar 06_58_00_0006:¿Sales del gimnasio y te vas a dormir? 06_58_00_0007:¿Quieres seguir entrenándote? 06_58_00_0008:¿Quieres luchar para entrenarte ahora mismo? 06_58_00_0009:¿Quieres pelear? 07_58_00_0001:Habla con Derek. 07_58_00_0002:Habla con Joe. 07_58_00_0003:Siéntate 07_58_00_0004:Coge el dinero 09_58_00_0001:Coge la llave 09_58_00_0002:Abre las esposas 10_58_00_0001:Contar una mentira. 10_58_00_0002:Contar la verdad. 10_58_00_0003:¿Qué coño haces aquí arriba? 11_58_00_0001:¿Quieres ayudar a Henry con su trabajo? 11_58_00_0002:Claro. Los negocios son lo primero. 11_58_00_0003:No, lo primero son los amigos. 11_58_00_0004:¿Qué te trae por aquí? 11_58_00_0005:Solo soy chófer de un tipo. 11_58_00_0006:He venido a entregar un mensaje a Leo. 11_58_00_0007:He venido a cargarme a Leo. 11_58_00_0008:¿Por qué no has entrado? 11_58_00_0009:No quería sorprenderlo así. 11_58_00_0010:Me encantaría, pero tengo que marcharme. 11_58_00_0011:En teoría, tengo que quedarme aquí, pero me gustaría ver a Leo. 11_58_00_0012:El viejo va a preparar algo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? 11_58_00_0013:Oye, ésta podría ser la última cena del viejo. 11_58_00_0014:Vale. Lo único que echo de menos de la cárcel es la comida. 11_58_00_0015:Ja, ja. Muy buena. Siempre tan bromista. 11_58_00_0016:¿Te parece que bromeo? 11_58_00_0017:Sí, estoy de coña. Solo he venido a ver cómo le va al viejo. 11_58_00_0018:¡Mierda! Vito, ¡dime que no tienes nada que ver con eso! 11_58_00_0019:Por desgracia, sí. 11_58_00_0020:Eh, acabo de llegar. 11_58_00_0021:¿Qué vas a hacer? 11_58_00_0022:Ocúpate de los irlandeses ahora. 11_58_00_0023:Dejarlo estar. 14_58_00_0001:¿Quieres conducir tú? 14_58_00_0002:Sí 14_58_00_0003:No 14_58_00_0004:¿Quieres volver a empezar la misión? 14_58_01_0001:¿Quieres ayudar a Joe? 14_58_03_0001:¿Quieres ayudar a Derek? 14_58_03_0002:Sí 14_58_03_0003:No tengo elección. Necesito dinero. 14_58_03_0004:No 15_58_00_0001:¿A quién mato? --------------------------------------------------------------- DLC Dentro de los DLC's Mafia II: The Betrayal of Jimmy y Mafia II: Jimmy’s Vendetta hubo cambios significativos. De hecho el gran cambio que hubo fue que ambos eran un solo DLc que al final partieron en dos dando por un tiempo el primero en exclusividad a SONY. El DLC se iba a llamar originalmente "Rags To Riches" (De pobre a rico) y dentro de los archivos del juego se pueden encontrar transcripciones haciendo alusión al mismo. La primera y más evidente es que la mayoría de estos archivos son llamados "RTR" siendo las inciales del propio DLC y también encontramos descripciones del juego que no han sido borradas como por ejemplo en PC \ sds_en \ missionscript \ fr_game_director.sds, hay un archivo llamado TextDatabase_RTR.dat. El siguiente mensaje aparece junto con los mensajes de tutoríal que se muestran al jugar el DLC de Jimmy: 21_52_80_0003: Después de tanto tiempo, soy libre de nuevo. Has perdido todo, pero no su coraje y su hambre de venganza. Cuatro hombres controlan esta ciudad. Cuatro jefes de las bandas que sólo saben de la sangre y la violencia. Cuatro traidores que no se detendrán ante nada. Tu misión es destruir sus organizaciones, y arruinar esos bastardos financieramente. Matarlos a todos. '' "Rags to Riches" tendría originalmente 4 jefes antes de que se dividiera en los dos DLCs de Jimmy, este mensaje no se ve en el DLCs. Los DLCs partidos ahora tienen 2 jefes de cada uno: The Betrayal of Jimmy tiene Elroy Tussle (misiones Bombarderos) y Eddie Fu (misiones chinas) yJimmy’s Vendetta tiene a Sal Gravina (misiones italianas) y Tam Brodie (misiones irlandesas), así como el juez Hillwood . Se puede comparar el mensaje anterior al mensaje visto cuando juegas Jimmy’s Vendetta: ''Eres libre de nuevo. Has perdido todo, pero no tu hambre de venganza. Dos hombres controlan esta ciudad. Dos jefes de las bandas que sólo saben de la sangre y la violencia. Dos traidores que no se detendrán ante nada - Sal Gravina y Tam Brodie. Destruye sus bandas, y luego matarlos. En Mafia II: Joe's Adventures la cosa tampoco cambió. En un principio no iba a haber las misiones "arcade" que trajo el juego al final. El DLC se supone que estaba planeado desde un principio con esa estractura pero al final se dejaron sólo las misiones más imporantes y se cambió el resto. Detalles dentro de los archivos de las misiones originales del DLC: 31_56_00_0100:Joe's Adventures 31_56_00_0101:Capítulo 1 31_56_00_0102:Testigo 31_56_00_0103:Little Italy, 26 de febrero de 1945 31_56_00_0201:Capítulo 2 31_56_00_0202:Conexión 31_56_00_0203:Little Italy, 10 de marzo de 1945 31_56_00_0301:Capítulo 3 31_56_00_0302:Taller de imprenta 31_56_00_0303:Little Italy, 20 de marzo de 1945 31_56_00_0304:Trabaja para Luca. 31_56_00_0305:Little Italy, 11 de marzo de 1945 31_56_00_0401:Capítulo 4 31_56_00_0402:Trabajo para Eddie: prostitutas 31_56_00_0403:Oysterbay, 28 de marzo de 1945 31_56_00_0501:Capítulo 5 31_56_00_0502:Trabajo para Eddie: cobro 31_56_00_0503:Oysterbay, 29 de marzo de 1945 31_56_00_0601:Capítulo 6 31_56_00_0602:Trabajo para Eddie: paparazzi 31_56_00_0603:Oysterbay, 1 de abril de 1945 31_56_00_0701:Capítulo 7 31_56_00_0702:La mitad más grande 31_56_00_0703:Oysterbay, 18 de julio de 1945 31_56_00_0801:Capítulo 8 31_56_00_0802:Trabajo para Eddie: seguridad 31_56_00_0803:Oysterbay, 21 de julio de 1945 31_56_00_0901:Capítulo 9 31_56_00_0902:Burdel 31_56_00_0903:Oysterbay, 22 de julio de 1945 31_56_00_1001:Capítulo 10 31_56_00_1002:Librarse de Rocco 31_56_00_1003:Oysterbay, 23 de julio de 1945 Después de ser lanzado el juego, con las misiones "arcade" se volvió a recortar. En las misiones para Marty, se quitaron dos de ellas que habían entre "Mofeta en el maletero" y "Salvar a Marty". Una de ellas era "Taxi para Marty" donde se encargaba a Joe buscar un taxi y se hacía incapié en cambiar la matrícula a MARTY para sustituir al que se destruyó en la misión anterior y una seguida que Marty te deja que des un paseo con unas prostitutas en agradecimiento por el trabajo anterior. 31_56_60_0702:Mierda, Joe, ¡por qué poco! Pero ahí no acaba todo. Mira, el taxi que destrozamos no era mío. Tengo que volver hoy al trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle a mi jefe? Tenemos que conseguir un nuevo taxi para que no se entere. La cuestión es que mi jefe es un verdadero capullo. Se conoce esos coches mejor que a sus propios hijos. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea idéntico hasta en la matrícula. Vamos Joe, ¡estoy jodido sin tu ayuda! 31_56_60_0703:Gracias, Joe. Te debo una. Y tengo la manera perfecta de devolvértela. Tengo a algunas... chicas trabajadoras, por las que me pagan si las paseo por la noche. Es trabajo fácil y se cobra bien. Y además están las chicas. Aún estoy hecho polvo por todo el asunto de antes. Ya sabes cómo se me pone el estómago cuando estoy así. Las chicas no tienen por qué aguantar esto. Confía en mí, Joe, será divertido. ¿Qué me dices? Categoría:Mafia II: Archivos borrados